fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Dual Drift
Mario Kart Dual Drift is the ninth installment in the Mario Kart series, following Mario Kart 8. It is a spiritual successor to Mario Kart Double Dash!!, keeping the "double dash" element. Gameplay The basic gameplay follows the formula of the core Mario Kart Series, however, Returning from Mario Kart: Double Dash, is the mechanic to have 2 players in one kart, which sparks plenty of new twists: Wii U Gamepad and Item Control While the player at the front of the kart can still use items regularly, the player in the back of the kart would instead use the gamepad to control items, by for example, tapping where to throw a banana, or even drawing a line on the gamepad to say where a red shell should go. Dethatching Karts Like the Anti-Gravity Sections, or the gliding or underwater sections, a new mechanic known as "Chain Racing" follows a similar idea, in that it only activates in certain areas when you go across certain panels. What happens is the kart your in detaches into 2 smaller karts, where each character controls their own kart (you can also switch between both characters at will like you normally would). This sections will often involve wide open areas or the 2 karts being separated down different routes. However, the Karts are always chained together by a faintly visible beam, that chains the 2 karts together, meaning that when actions such as drifting, or getting speed boosts are done simultaneously, it increases the boost to be a much larger one. Speed Reversing This mechanic isn't very important in the 1st 4 cups or the retro cups, but in the "Ultra Cups" or Battle Mode, reversing is a very necessary action, but normal reversing would be too slow and clucky... Speed Reversing fixes this problem. With this, the character facing the back of the kart, will momentarily dethatch and blast forward in their direction (backwards), the camera will pan around, and suddenly, you're driving in reverse (only it won't look that way because the karts are 2 sided). Game Modes Racers Default *Mario & Luigi *Peach & Daisy *Yoshi & Birdo *Toad & Toadette *Koopa Troopa & Paratroopa *Bowser & Bowser Jr. *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Wario & Waluigi Unlockable *Rosalina & Lubba *Shy Guy & Lakitu *King Boo & Petey Piranha *Boo & Blooper *Dry Bones & Kamek *Baby Mario & Baby Luigi *Baby Peach & Baby Daisy *Baby Rosalina & Polari *Metal Mario & Pink Gold Peach Leagues Current League Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Star Cup Special Cup Retro League Shell Cup Banana Cup Leaf Cup Lightning Cup Ultra League Bean Cup Ice Cup Shine Cup Grand Star Cup DLC League Items Special Items Karts Gallery Concept artwork.jpg|Concept art of two gameplay mechanics Trivia *There was originally to be a Triple Team!!! mode, or at least this is assumed. The name was found in the game's data, it may have been a prototype name. What the third player was to do is unknown Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Hammy's Collabs Category:Joint Projects Category:ScorchingCliffs Category:Ham's Games Category:FEB Studios Category:Hammy Games Category:Qyzxf's Content Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series)